The New Pokédex Holders
by RivalSilverFan
Summary: See title
1. Chapter 1

**Silver: Another new story.**

**Storm: What about me?**

**Jay: You fought with her.**

**Silver: Guys this isn't your story :o**

* * *

Characters:

Name: Cyan

Gender: Male

Father: Blue Samuel Oak.

Mother: Green

Starter: Eevee

Region: Kanto.

Description: Brown hair (not done in Blue's style). Grey eyes. Can be bit of a pain but cares deeply for friends and family. Knows how to train a Pokémon well and can tell gender differences on sight. Also knows the limits of each Pokémon. Age: 10

* * *

Name: Orange

Gender: Female

Father: Red

Mother: Yellow

Starter: Pichu

Region: Kanto.

Description: Yellow Red-style hair. Wears a straw hat. Pink eyes. Very loyal and stubborn but cares (like Cyan) for friends and family. Loves Pokémon a lot. Can bring out a Pokémon's full potential and is a good battler. Age:10

* * *

Name: Obsidan.

Gender: Male

Father: Gold

Mother: Crystal

Starter: Totodile.

Region: Johto.

Short black hair (Like his father) . Brown intelligent eyes. Naughty. Likes skateboards. Stubborn. Knows how to catch and hatch. Is 10 years old.

* * *

Name: Perediot

Gender: Male

Father: Ruby

Mother: Sapphire Birch.

Starter: Treecko.

Region: Hoenn

Brown hair styled like his father. Green eyes. Has a scar on his arm from a Druddigon attack. A wild unpredictable ten year old. He is a highly experienced battler. However he can tell a Pokémon's power by glancing at it. He restrains himself against the weak. He is much stronger than he appears.

* * *

Name: Platina (Couldn't think of anything better)

Gender: Female

Father: Diamond

Mother: Platinum Berlitiz

Starter: Piplup

Region: Sinnoh

Hair and eyes like mother. High and mighty and hates battling. She refuses to do anything she is told to do. She is intelligent and emotional. The eldest of the new Pokédex Holders. 14 years old.

* * *

Name: Grey (not to be confused with Gray)

Gender: Male

Father: Black

Mother: White

Starter: Tepig

Region: Unavo

Black eyes and hair. A head-strong boy. Battles fair and square for what he believes in. However is bossy and insensitive to other's feelings. 12 years old.

* * *

Name: Albino

Gender: Male

Father: Cheren

Mother: Bianca

Starter: Oshawott

Region: Unavo

Pale yellow hair and pale blue eyes.A very boring personality nothing special. 10 years old.

* * *

Name: Gray (not to be confused with Grey)

Gender: Female

Father: Black2

Mother: White2

Starter: Snivy

Region: Unavo

Brown hair and brown eyes. Looks like White2. Is typical of a Pokémon Trainer. 12 years old


	2. Chapter 2

**Silver: I don't own Pokémon. **

* * *

_Kanto: Orange._

"Mum! Dad! Wake up!" Orange yelled as she ran into their bedroom.

"Wha..." Her father asked.

"I'm gonna get a Pokémon today! WAKE UP!" she practically yelled her head off.

Her mother took a good look at her. "Will you go to Professor Blue in your pyjamas?" She asked.

"Nope. I'm gonna shower and put on clothes now." She said as she ran out of the room.

"Talk about a hurricane." Her father groaned.

"I'm sure I was like that when you first caught me that Rattata." Her mother replied.

Ten minutes later Orange was ready and hyperactive.

"Do you have your running shoes?" Her mother asked.

"Yes." Orange replied.

"5 Pokéballs?"

"Yes."

"Bag or rucksack?"

"Bag."

"Pokégear or Xtransiver."

"Being mended. Don't worry I'll pick it up before I get my starter!"

"Extra clothes."

"So that is what I forgot!"

Orange darted to her room and stuffed a vest, pants and an another hat in the bag and ran outside.

"Is she gone to get the Pokémon?" Her father asked. "I wanted to give her something."

A few minutes later Orange came back with her Pokégear.

"Here's my good luck charm." Her father said as he handed Orange a Pokéball broken in half.

"Where's the other half?" She asked as she slipped it in her pocket.

"Probably with Cyan." Her father replied ruffling her yellow hair.

"G'bye!" She said as she ran off.

Her parents gave a deep sigh.

_Kanto: Cyan._

Cyan woke up a slight surge of excitement tickling him. He being much more well organised than Orange and had arranged his stuff and packed.

"You awake?" His mum asked as she peered in.

He didn't answer because the answer was obvious.

His mum went next to him "Excited?"

Answer still obvious. In his opinion anyway.

"I was when I got my first Pokémon." His mum said trying to encourage him to speak.

Cyan didn't speak. He wasn't a talker. Plus he had nothing to say.

His mum gave up and left.

He got up and shower then put on some clean clothes.

He slipped his hand into his pocket and felt the broken half of the Pokéball.

"Red and I fought when we were little. This broken half symbolizes our ongoing friendly rivalry. But there isn't a rivalry anymore. Why don't you take it as a good luck symbol?" His father had said the last time he saw him. (Come to think of it when was the last time he saw his father?)

He went downstairs and ate the food his mum prepared without a single word.

He left the home in the same silent manner.

_Kanto: Both_

The two kids met halfway through to the lab.

"I'm excited aren't you?" Orange squealed.

Cyan rolled his eyes.

"Cy c'mon it'll be fun!" Orange laughed.

"I know!" He snapped.

Orange looked at him injured at his tone of voice.

"Sorry." He apologised.

Orange unsurprisingly entered the lab before Cyan.

"Hello! You are Red's son. Right." Professor Blue said. (He had never met her before and Cyan since long ago had assumed that she was a boy.)

"What starter Pokémon do you want?" the Professor asked.

"Pikachu like Pika and Chuchu" Orange said.

"I'm afraid starter Pokémon have to be in the lowest form." Blue replied.

"Oh. Then Pichu!" Orange said cheerily.

"Alright here's a Pokédex and an official Pokémon Trainer pass.

Name: Orange.

Father: Red

Gender: Male.

Starter Pokémon: Pichu.

Pokédex? Yes.

Approved by: Champion Lance.

"I am a girl." Orange pointed out.

"Oh. Then let me change it."

"And you son? What will be your starter?" He asked turning to Cyan.

"Eevee."

Full Name: Cyan Blue Samuel Oak.

Gender: Male.

Starter Pokémon: Eevee

Pokédex? Yes.

Approved by: Champion Lance.

"Hey let's have a battle!" Orange said.

"Go Eevee!"

"Pichu I choose you!"

"Thundershock!"

"Tackle!"

"Ee!"

"CHU!"

"Helping Hand! On yourself!"

"Charge up your electricty!"

"Tail Whip!"

"Keep charging!"

"Run around it!"

"Charge it!"

"TACKLE."

"THUNDERSHOCK!"

"Pichu is unable to battle! The winner is Cyan."

"Good battle Cyan!" Orange laughed.

* * *

_Cyan's Pokédex._

_Pichu: Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. A pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Despite their size, Pichu release bursts of electricity that can shock even humans. However, Pichu are unskilled at controlling their electricity, and sometimes release it by accident when surprised, or when laughing and shock themselves._

_Eevee: Eevee the Evolution Pokémon. This Pokémon evolves to adapt to its habitat. Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon and Glaceon respectively._

_Orange's Pokédex._

_Pichu: Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. A pre-evolved form of Pikachu. This mischievous Pokémon sometimes leaks electricity which shocks it._

_Eevee: The Evolution Pokémon, A Pokémon which specializes in evolving. One has been recorded to evolve into Jolteon, Flareon and Vaporeon and de-evolving back into Eevee before finally settling on an Espeon._


	3. Chapter 3

**Silver: I don't own Pokémon**

**Silver: Read and Review.**

**Silver: I'm RivalSilverFan!**

**Silver: I'm Rival Silver from Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold, and SoulSilver.**

**Silver and Silver: That's confusing!**

* * *

_Johto._

Obsidian woke up in a calm-but-inside-i-wanna-jump-up-and-scream-yahoo way.

"Chu!" a Pichu squeaked.

He glanced down a saw his father's Pichu, Spiky-eared Pichu and a Pikachu-coloured Pichu.

"Good morning Obsidian! What Pokémon will you get? A Chikorita right? They are so easy to train." His mother said poking her head in his room.

"No a Cyndaquil! They are the best and super strong" his father argued.

Obsidian gave a sigh. It was always like this. Cyndaquil or Chikorita. And to be honest he didn't think they were that cool.

He took a shower and let his thoughts melt with the sound of the roaring water that was pelting his head.

He sighed again and stepped out of the shower and put on clean clothes.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked downstairs were his skateboard was waiting. Before he could speed off his parents saw him.

"I bet you have decided on a Cyndaquil." His father said.

"No a Chikorita"

"I haven't decided yet." He said flatly.

"Well then, come back and show us you're lovely starter will you?" His mother pleaded.

"And say hi to Professor Silver." His father said.

"Sure." He replied before speeding off on his skateboard.

He entered the lab with his skateboard in his hand.

"What will be you're starter?" Silver asked.

"I don't know! My dad wants me to pick Cyndaquil like he did and my mum wants a Chikorita like she did." Obsidian said unhappily.

Silver looked at him.

"Uncle Silver?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you choose to steal a Totodile?"

Silver looked at him thinking deeply.

"It was the only one left." He replied finally.

"What did you originally want?" Obsidian persisted.

"Totodile" Silver admitted running a hand through his red hair.

"Why?" Obsidian asked.

"Well it's pretty fast especially when it evolves, and Feraligatr can learn water moves to stop an Fire Pokémon, Ice to stop Grass and Ground to stop Electric." Silver said. "it can hold it's ground against most Pokémon types." he continued.

"True" Obsidian admitted.

"So I gave you my reasons for picking a Totodile. What starter will you pick?" Professor Silver asked.

"Totodile, it has two weaknesses with moves to counter it." Obsidian said.

"Here you go." Silver said as he handed the Pokéball to him. "Here are some gloves to protect you from it's bites too. And a Pokédex too."

"Thanks!" Obsidian said.

Name: Obsidian

Father name: Gold

Gender: Male

Pokédex? Yes

Pokémon Starter: Totodile

Approved by: Champion Lance.

"Dad says hi! Good bye and thanks I'm off to show Totodile to my parents." Obsidian sad as he skated off.

"Cyndaquil right? My bones tell me!" His father said when he arrived.

"Well... My bones tell me Chikorita" His mother argued.

"Well both of your bones are wrong! Totodile I choose you!" Obsidian said.

The Pokéball flew in the air as the red energy formed into a Totodile.

"Toto?" It said.

"Hi Totodile. I'm your trainer. My name's Obsidian. Nice to meetcha." Obsidian said shook its paws.

"That Pokémon brings back bad memories. Why didn't you choose a Cyndaquil or Chikorita like we suggested." His father asked.

"You'll get hurt from it's sharp fangs." His mother warned,

"I've got some gloves to protect my hands. By the time it's a Feraligatr it'll have learned not to bite me. Well... Goodbye!" Obsidian said as he skated off with the Totodile on his shoulders.

* * *

_Silver's Pokédex._

_ Totodile: Totodile the Big Jaw Pokémon. Totodile is the pre-evolved form of Croconaw. It has a playful personality but tends to bite anything that moves including it's trainer. What to it is a nip is enough to cause serious injury_


	4. Chapter 4

**Silver: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

_Hoenn._

"Where's Perediot?" Sapphire (his mother) asked.

"Outside climbing a tree." His father replied.

"Why on earth would he do _that?" _His mother asked.

"He's chasing an Aipom." Ruby (his father) replied.

His mother sighed and scrambled up the tree after him.

"Hey Perediot. Watcha doing?" His mother asked.

"Chasing that Aipom." He replied pointing to one way up.

"But you'll never catch it it's too fast. Plus you need to get your starter today." His mother said.

"Oh yeah." Perediot said.

He leaped quickly and lightly from branch to the ground and from the ground with a quick burst of speed to the lab.

"Where's Prof. Rald?" he asked as he entered like a whirlwind.

"Outside." An assistant replied.

"Thank you!" Perediot said as he exited like he came in.

Perediot kept running until he reached Emerald.

"Hey Prof. Rald! Where's the emerald on your head?" He asked.

"My Sceptile has it. He won't give it back." Emerald replied.

"Where is he?" Perediot asked.

"Up that tree." Emerald said pointing to a humaungous tree.

Perediot was up that tree faster than you could say: Come back you idiot.

He leaped from tree to tree agilely.

"Hey Scept." He said when he arrived next to the Sceptile.

"Sceptile?'

"Why are you so naughty?"

Perediot watched the Sceptile's rapid movements.

"Got it. You wanna battle more." He said at last.

The Sceptile nodded.

"HEY! RALD SCEPT'S JUST ACTIN UP CAUSE IT WANTS TO BATTLE MORE." He yelled.

Emerald who had begun climbing the tree froze.

"Scept! I'm sorry. I'll battle more I promise." Emerald cried. "How the hell do you go down anyway?"

"Like this!" Perediot exclaimed as he leaped from branch to branch steadier than an Aipom.

"Help me!" Rald suddenly yelled as he fell from a 7-metre height.

Sceptile moved. Swifter than Perediot. He grabbed Rald and placed him on the ground safely.

"What's your starter?"

"Treecko!"

**Name: Perediot**

**Father name: Ruby**

**Gender: Male**

**Pokédex? Yes**

**Pokémon Starter: Treecko**

**Approved by: Champion Steven**

* * *

_Perediot's Pokédex._

_Treecko: Treecko the Wood Gecko Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Grovyle. Treecko's have an ability to predict the weather using their tail and nest in tall trees._

_Sceptile: Sceptile the Forest Pokémon._

The leaves growing on Sceptile's body are very sharp edged. This Pokémon is very agile - it leaps all over the branches of trees and jumps on its foe from above or behind. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Silver: I don't own Pokémon, read & review.**

* * *

_Sinnoh._

Lady Platina woke up. She drew the curtains and smiled smugly. Today she was going to get her beginner's Pokémon!_  
_

Her butler, Lucius peered in.

"Excellent. Your ladyship is awake. What shall you where to commerce this special occasion?" he croaked.

"Something _trés elegant!" _She replied running a hand through her hair.

* * *

**Note: I've always thought butlers are old-fashioned and have names like Lucius or Lucifer. And that rich girls are snobs and speak with a French dialect. No insult intended especially if you speak French. Ahem! Continuing on.**

* * *

"Aah. Your ladyship likes this?" Lucius asked as he showed a stylish pair of pants and that thingumajig. (The Platinum/Dawn clothes.)

"Oh! That was so last year." Platina exclaimed as she recoiled in horror.

"What would you like then?" Lucius asked.

"A lovely slightly long pale blue dress." She said dreamily.

"For a Pokémon Trainer journey?" he gasped slightly shocked.

"Yes. There isn't a problem with that." She snapped.

"Isn't there? What will you put in your bag?" Lucius asked.

"A hairdryer... a parasol... those funny balls and healing stuff for my Pokémon... My mother's chocolate cake." She answered seriously.

Trying his best to conceal a smile that threatened to show, he went off to find the requested dress. While Platina began preparing her bag.

Lucius came a few seconds later with the requested dress.

"Oh this is just perfect." Platina squealed as she grabbed the dress and hurried to her changing clothes.

"What shall be your starter?" Lucius asked.

"I have three elegant dresses and suits? One for each starter depending on the gender." She said seriously.

"I think the Piplup clothes are the best." she finally decided.

Lucius had been watching this while highly amused.

Platina moved elegantly with her bag to Professor Barry's lab.

"Professor Barry. Open up. I am Platina. Here to choose my starter." She said.

Professor Barry opened the door at once.

"How is your mother? How is Dia? Taking Tru's death well?" He asked.

"Who is or more properly _was _Tru?" Platina asked.

"Your father's friend and one of his main and favourite Pokémon. He gave himself up to protect us in an unexpected Giratina encounter." Professor Barry replied.

"Chimler! Get me the three Pokémon" he called.

"Infernape." The Infernape called as he got a box carefully.

"Who will be your starter?" Barry asked formally.

"Squi- Piplup." Platina replied muddling up her water Pokémon.

"Here you go and here's a Pokédex." Professor Barry.

Name: Platina

Father name: Diamond

Gender: Female

Pokédex? Yes

Pokémon Starter: Piplup

Approved by: Champion Cynthia.

"Mudkip c'mon! I've got an awesome tuxedo just for you!" Platina said as she picked the surprised Pokémon.

"Mudkip?" Barry said softly as he glanced at Chimler.

* * *

_Platina's Pokédex._

_Piplup: Piplup the Penguin Pokémon. It lives in northern shores where it's thick down protects it from the heavy cold. A poor walker and a good swimmer._


	6. Chapter 6

**Silver: *sighs* I don't own Pokémon. Read and review.**

* * *

_Unavo: Grey (the boy one.)_

Grey woke up totally excited.

"Today I'm gonna get my starter Pokémon with my two best friends." He said to his father, Reshiram's Partner. His father looked at him.

"This is the fiftieth time you say that." he replied.

"Sorry. But I'm get my starter Pokémon TODAY with Albino and Gray! Isn't that awesome?"

"Fifty-oneth." his mother laughed.

"What shall be your starter?" his father asked.

"Tepig like your Tep-turned-into-Nite-into-Buoh!" He squealed in an excited manner.

His father grinned.

"Isn't N awesome? He said he'll help us and use Zekrom if necessary." Grey continued squealing.

"I hope that won't be necessary." His mother replied.

Grey gave a loud squeal and bolted outside.

_Unavo: Albino._

"I'm gonna get the Oshawott." Albino said determinedly.

His father laughed.

"It doesn't matter which starter you get raising it to be a worthy Pokémon is what is important." His father said.

"Like your Serperior and Liepard?" Albino asked.

His father nodded.

His mother at that moment appeared.

"I'm glad N and Hugh could take our place at the Lab!." She said.

"Goodbye! I need to go now!" Albino said as he walked out.

_Unavo: Grey (The girl)_

"I had a dream today." Grey said calmly.

Her father looked at her.

"Which is?"

"I dreamed that a great shadow was falling. Mewtwo, Mew, Rayquaza, Cressilia, and Suicune appeared with trainers I don't know. Each had a determined look. Pokémon and humans. Grey was on a Cobalion, I was on a Virizion and Albino was on a Terrakion. We had to attack the shadow. The trainer with Mewtwo was giving us orders. And the trainer with Mew called him Cy, but the dream ended before.. I could see whether we won or lost." Grey said.

"That's a very interesting dream.. So what will be your starter Pokémon?" Her mother commented.

"Secretly I'm hoping for Tepig. But I'm fine with Snivy or Oshawott." Grey replied.

"Shouldn't you be going." Her father asked.

"Yes, Goodbye mum! Goodbye dad!" Gray yelled as she ran out.

_Unavo: All._

"I'm gonna take the Tepig." Grey said when they met.

"Oshawott" Albino said.

"Snivy" Gray sighed. (She hated the smug looking Pokémon.)

N met the future trainers with a smile.

Hugh appeared and tossed the Pokéballs in the air.

"Sni?"

"Tep!"

"Oshawott."

Gray looked at Snivy. Snivy looked back at her.

"Tepig. You are so cuteeee! I love youuuu!" Grey squealed.

"_I don't so leggo of me! N! Who the hell is he?" _The Tepig said.

N gave a low chuckle but stopped when he noticed Gray staring at the Tepig grinning.

"Oshawott... You look powerful... Hey can you attack?" Albino asked.

The Oshawott scowled and Tackled him.. _hard._

"Hi name's SmugLeaf. You probably don't understand a single word I say cause you are too stupid, unlike N!" Snivy said amusing N greatly.

Gray bended down and shook the extended vine gently.

"Nice to meet you SmugLeaf." She said shocking both the Snivy and N.

"What a stupid nickname." Grey said.

"It suits Snivy. Right SmugLeaf." Gray replied hotly.

"Vy! (Yeah!)" SmugLeaf said as she leaped on Gray's shoulder.

"Here are your Pokédexes and Trainer Passes." Hugh said as he handed them out.

"Thanks!"

Name: Grey

Father name: Black

Gender: Male

Pokédex? Yes

Pokémon Starter: Tepig

Approved by: Champion Iris.

* * *

Name: Albino

Father name: Cheren

Gender: Male

Pokédex? Yes

Pokémon Starter: Oshawott

Approved by: Champion Iris.

* * *

Name: Gray

Father name: Black2

Gender: Female

Pokédex? Yes

Pokémon Starter: Snivy

Approved by: Champion Iris.

* * *

_Grey's Pokédex._

_Tepig: Tepig the Fire Pig Pokémon. This Pokémon dodges the attacks of enemies while firing fireballs from it's nose._

_Oshawott: Oshawott the Sea Otter Pokémon. This Pokémon fights using the scalchop on it's stomach._

_____Snivy: Snivy the Grass Snake Pokémon. This Pokémon is very intelligent and calm. It speeds when in sunlight._

_____Albino's Pokédex._

_Tepig: Tepig the Fire Pig Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Pignite. It blows fire through it's nose when healthy._

_Oshawott: Oshawott the Sea Otter Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Dewott. The shell on it's stomach is made from the same substance as it's claws._

_____Snivy: Snivy the Grass Snake Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Servine. When it feels ill it's tail droops._

_____Gray's Pokédex._

_Tepig: Tepig the Fire Pig Pokémon. It roasts berries using it's fire. When excited it sometimes burns the berries into a crisp._

___Oshawott: Oshawott the Sea Otter Pokémon. It uses it's scalchop to fight and break open hard berries._

___Snivy: Snivy the Grass Snake Pokémon. It can use it's vines better then it's exposed to sunlight makes it moves swifter._


	7. Chapter 7

**Silver: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

_Kanto: Cyan & Orange._

"C'mon let us do the journey together!" Orange begged.

'Ok." Cyan replied. Anything to make her shut up.

"Cool! Let's go." Orange said.

"Umbr!" an Umbreon said appearing.

"That's dad's Umbreon!" Cy exclaimed.

The Umbreon went to Cyan and began tugging his trousers.

Cyan and Orange followed the Umbreon feeling mystified.

"Hello Cyan, hello Orange. You are going to Hoenn." Prof. Blue said.

"When?" Orange asked.

"Now." He replied. "Charizard I choose you."

"Take Cyan... And Orange to Hoenn." Prof. Blue commanded.

"Chari... Can't carry both of us..." Cyan pointed out.

"I'll go borrow dad's Aero" Orange said before anyone could stop her.

She arrived at almost at once with the requested Pokémon.

"All right later!" Blue yelled to the two now airborne children.

"Goodbye. Thanks for letting me borrow Charizard!"

_Johto: Obsidian._

Obsidian sulked in a little corner behind the lab with his Totodile. He simply could not understand why his parent disliked his starter so much.

"Toto?" his Pokémon asked.

Obsidian gently stroked it's head making it growl in pleasure.

It opened it's mouth and showed it's glinting fangs and yawned.

"Are you a boy?" Obsidian asked.

"Toto!" it nodded.

He smiled then remember his gloves. He slipped them on and tickled it happily.

"Obsidian!" a voice called.

Obsidian turned around and saw Prof. Silver grinning.

"How did you know I was here." He asked as he stood up.

"Never mind that. Take my Honchkrow. You are going to Hoenn. Honchkrow! Take the kid and his Pokémon to Hoenn." Silver said.

"Wha?" Obsidian yelled as he rose in the air clutched by the dark/flying Pokémon.

_Hoenn: Perediot._

Perediot looked at professor.

"Am I the only Pokédex Holder?" He asked.

"No."

"Let's call a meeting of the whole gang." He suggested.

"What?"

"C'mon it's like this. Click send e-mail. Choose the following contacts:

Blue Oak

Pearl

Silver

Natural Harmonia Gropius and Hugh.

Then you type in the subject Pokédex.

Message can be: Pokedex meeting, everyone. Then you type your name like this: Rald. Then you click send... oops I've done everything now..." Perediot said.

*groans*

_Sinnoh: Platina_

Lady Platina walked with her Piplup.

"Come on Oshawott we don't have all day." She scolded it.

A Dragonite suddenly swooped down and picked her up.

"Where am I going?" She scream refusing to swear. (I would have said every single one by then.)

"Hey Platina, my Dragonite's going to take you to Hoenn!" Barry/Jun/Pearl yelled.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Platina yelled angrily.

"Because you may have refused to go." Barry/Jun/Pearl replied simply.

Platina gaped in astonishment as the Dragonite added in its already deadly speed.

_Unavo: Grey,Gray & Albino._

Black2 walked to the lab. He wanted to check on his daughter's happiness and see her starter Pokémon. To his surprise he heard N saying softly.

"A gifted child. But that is what I should expect from Kyurem and my Zorua turned Zoroark's friend. He also managed to befriend my Zekrom, however now I have him again."

Black2 gulped and knocked on the door.

Hugh opened the door.

"N it's Black2" Hugh called.

"Dad?" yelled Gray.

Black2 entered.

"PING!" N's computer er... pinged. *_*

"One second." N apologised.

He read it quickly and released three Unefezant

"Hoenn, three kids." he commanded.

As the Unefezant flew off. N turned to Black2.

"I gather you heard what I said softly."

"I did."

"Her ability is like mine, to understand Pokémon speech."

"WHAT?"

"Her ability is like mine, to understand Pokémon speech."

"WHAT?"

"Her ability is like mine, to understand Pokémon speech. Do you want me to repeat it for the fourth time?"

"No thank you. But are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Why were you here?"

"To thank you for giving me Zoroark. Thanks... Er... goodbye."

**A little Glaceon told me to do the Unavo part.**

_Hoenn: All_

Unsurprisingly when every Pokédex holder arrived there was a lot of yelling at the same time so no one heard a single word of what the other said.

"SHUT UP!" Cyan yelled.

Over that hullabaloo no-one heard what Cyan yelled.

"Shall I help you?" Orange asked. Cyan nodded.

"Aerodactyl! ROAR!" Orange commanded.

The Aerodactyl obeyed forcing everyone to shut up and close their ears.

"WELL DONE AERO YOU CAN STOP NOW." Orange yelled.

"Hi name's Cyan. My dad's Blue, former Champion of Kanto. My starter is this Eevee." Cyan began.

"The Mewtwo boy." Gray said softly.

"Name's Orange. Dad is Red. Starter Pichu." Orange said. "Want to battle?"

"I'm ready to beat any boy your age. And I'm a girl." Lady Platina said.

To everyone's surprise except Cyan's Orange began laughing hysterically.

"I'll explain after everyone's finished introducing themselves." Cyan said feeling like laughing himself.

"I'm Obsidian. My dad is Gold and my starter is Totodile."

"Hi! I'm Perediot son of Ruby. My partner here is Treecko."

"I am Lady Platina Berlitz son of Diamond. I chose Torchic. Pleased to meet you all"

"PIPLUP" Piplup corrected.

"Gray, Grey and Albino. We chose Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott respectively. Now can you tell us the funny story?"

Cyan turned to Perediot. "Orange is a handsome boy. Right?"

"Yes..."

Orange who had finally stopped the laughing fit began it again. Even the stolid Cyan began grinning helplessly.

The other's looked more confused than ever.

"I'm a girl." Orange said as she continued her laughing fit gradually by the others.

Platina looked disgusted.

"Hey still want the battle?" Orange asked when she ceased laughing.

"You bet. My mum and father went on a Pokédex journey so they were good battlers."

"Same applies to everyone's parent's here." Obsidian thought. Aloud he said. "I'll serve as refree if you don't mind."

"The battle will be between Orange from Pallet Town and Platina from Twinleaf town. Each trainer will use one Pokémon. The battle is over when one side's Pokémon can no longer battle. Battle BEGIN!" Obsidian said once everyone was in a proper place.

"Pichu! I choose you!"

"Piplup! Go!"

"Pichu! Charge up a Thundershock!"

"Prinplup! Fissure!

"Piiii"

"Pip? (what?)"

"Thundershock!"

"Earthquake!"

"CHUUUUUU!"

"Lup? (Are you an idiot?)"

"Tail Whip!"

"Aura Sphere!"

"Piplup? (Seriously)"

"Pichu"

"Umm. Pound?"

"Thunder-wha?"

Pichu's Light Ball had begun glowing.

"Pi..."

Everyone watched in horror as Pichu electrocuted itself.

"CHUUUUU." Pichu yelled as it began running towards the Pound.

"V-Volt Tackle?" Orange said slightly shocked. Then she grinned and exclaimed " Cool!"

"Piplup is unable to battle! The winner is Orange from Pallet Town." Obsidian said raising his left hand!"

"Well done Pichu!" Orange said as she hugged the baby Pokémon.

"Pichu!" It said happily as Orange stroked it's head happily.

"That's impossible! I'm a champion battler." Platina complained.

"That doesn't know a Pokémon's potential moves!" Albino explained.

Next Chapter: Dex stuff. Maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Silver: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

_Hoenn: All._

"I wanna battle!" Obsidian complained.

"Battle me!" Grey yelled.

"Alright!" Obsidian agreed.

"I'm going to be the referee." Cyan said.

"Deal!" Grey yelled.

"The battle will be between Yeller- I mean Grey from Aspertia City and Obsidian from New Bark town. Each trainer will use a their starter Pokémon, you all have to say commands, not yell. And no giving your Pokémon a skateboard to evade moves."

"C'mon" Grey complained.

"Yeah not fair." Obsidian whined.

"Battle start!" Cyan said oblivious to their complaints.

"Totodile I choose you."

"Tepig you're up!"

"Tepig Tail Whip."

The thing would have looked battle-stylish if Totodile hadn't fallen over laughing.

"Totodile scratch it!"

"Tepig try tackle!"

"Totodile dodge!"

Tepig brushed by Totodile, which irked him a great deal.

"TOTO!" Totodile yelled and began chasing Tepig angrily.

"Er... Battle off?" Cyan asked.

"Can I battle next. I want to challenge Perediot!" Albino said calmly.

"I'll be the ref" Gray said.

"I'm next!" Platina said.

"Albino from Aspertia city challenges Perediot from LittleRoot town to a battle. BATTLE BEGIN." Gray said.

"Oshawott I choose you!"

"Treecko come out and use Pound."

"Oshawott! Hang in there! Use Tackle."

"Treecko dodge then use Pound."

"Oshawott is unable to battle! Perediot wins!"

"I'm gonna battle now! Cyan I challenge you to a battle." Gray laughed.

"This Double battle will be Cyan from Goldenrod City VS Gray from Slateport Town, each trainer will use one Pokémon. Start!" Platina said. (With nearly everything wrong.)

"Go! Eevee!" Cyan said

"SmugLeaf I choose you!"

"Snivy, sni VY! (shall I kick his butt)"

"Yeah baby!"

Everyone thought Gray was excited, except Cyan. He knew that the speech was directed to Snivy.

"Are you honest? Eevee Tackle!"

"Yes! Dodge Snivy!"

"Do you know a Pokémon Trainer called N? Or Natural Harmonia Gropius! Eevee Helping Hand!"

"No. Snivy Tackle!"

"Eevee! Dodge! If you are lying can I do anything?"

"Yes. Snivy! Try again!"

"Chari! Eevee dodge then Helping Hand!"

Charizard moved towards Gray threateningly.

"WHAT?" Orange yelled.

"Stop the Charizard!" Gray said.

"What do you know about N. Tell me." Cyan said.

"N's our Professor!" Grey yelled (I mean the boy one!)

"Do you know about her ability?" Cyan asked fiercely motioning for Charizard to freeze.

"What ability? Is she hiding something?" Albino asked.

"No!" Gray denied.

"Why don't you tell them?" Cyan persisted.

"I-I'm not hiding anything!"

"Tell them."

"There's NOTHING I'M HIDING"

"Shall I tell them?"

"I'll be able to deny it."

"So you ARE hiding something."

"... maybe."

"Well shall I say?"

"NO!"

"Then you say, or Chari will make you!"

"Charrrri!"

"Do I have to?"

"CHARIIIZAAARD!"

"F-fine. I-I-I under-understand Pokémom... speech!"

"I'm content now. Can we continue the battle?"

"Hey! Wait a sec! In the summary thing it said Gray was a typical Pokémon Trainer! That's not typical!" Obsidian interrupted.

"Typical of Pokémon Trainer N" RivalSilverFan explained.

"What are you doing here?" Perediot asked.

"I was bored!" she replied. "Goodbye!"

"Eevee Tackle!"

"SmugLeaf! Dodge it!"

Orange began laughing softly at the way they ignored the past incidents.

"Eevee finish it of with another Tackle!"

"Snivy intersect it with another Tackle!"

"Burmy is unable to battle! The winner is Bulbasaur and his trainer Cyan!"

"Platina! You need to learn the difference between a Burmy and a Snivy." Grey scolded.

"I do! The eldest never mistakes!" Platina whined.

Unsurprisingly Orange began laughing.

"Who has the most Pokédex entries?" Gray asked.

* * *

_Find out in next Chapter! _

_-Silver_


End file.
